Hetalia One-shots
by Altered Path
Summary: Basically a collection of lemony goodness which one of our good friends collaborate on. Warning: Mr. Puffin is usually somehow featured in the story. Don't ask us how, she usually finds a way... Along with sex, cursing, bad descriptions, and just pure randomness.


Natsumi: Hello and welcome to something that a friend and I are doing. She happens to be able to write very well and I felt like showing off her skills. So here is Calypso!  
Calypso: Hi Nattie, where is Takkie? And Anbai isn't here as well...  
Anbai: I am here, just hidden. Takeshi is sleeping somewhere...  
Calypso: Anyway, this happens to be some of the lemons, limes, cock blocks, and well... That is all that I write really... Anyway thank you people of Altered Path for letting me upload these. Anyway, why don't we begin with one of my not-that-good fics.  
Natsumi: You were half-asleep while writing this, weren't you?  
Calypso: Yeah...

* * *

Denmark was about ready to kill something by the time he went to check his email. The daily routine that he performed was almost unchangeable except for the fact that a non-existent country was at his house. The Prussian male was running amok in the Dane's house and to make things worse he was drunk. After chugging all the beer in the house that could be found, not that long after the Danish man downed a couple beers himself, he had decided to annoy the house's owner.

"Demi~ how many fights have you lost with Sweden? I hear from West that it's a lot~!" The drunken albino said while playing with Denmark's blond hair. "Dude, I totally bet that you gel your hair!"

"Prussia, get your ass out of my fucking house before I go and get my axe." Denmark simply said and swatted Prussia's curious hand away from his head.

"My awesome self does not understand those words! Besides I can beat your ass if Sweden can!" Prussia yelled and continued to play with the Dane's hair. Oh well, Denmark said, and I thought he had the chance to live... He got up and walked over to the coat closet near the front door and opened it to reveal coats upon coats. Denmark then started to absentmindedly looking for his axe; and finding it.

"Prussia, if you want to I suggest running." Denmark yelled, letting the alcohol finally cloud his mind. And that is just what the albino did, he ran all over the house causing things to be knocked over and broken. Making the rage filled Danish man even angrier than thought possible. Oh when I get him, thought Denmark as they neared his room in the back of his house. I am so going to do something to him. The Prussian man ran into his room and tried to shut the door, but Denmark has the upper advantage and stuck his axe in the doorway just in time to keep it open. He ran in and threw his axe to the ground and then tackled Prussia who was trying to hide in the closet.

"You lose, now let's see what type of punishment I'll give you for being such a bad boy." Denmark cooed in Prussia's ear as he straddled him and held his wrists above the albino's head. He leaned in, giving into the feelings that he had acquired for the loud man and kissed him roughly. Prussia blinked in surprise, not having someone do something like that to him of the same sex. He eventually gave in to the Danish man's kisses and started to moan wildly as they were deepened. Making the other man become even more turned on as he started to shrug off the coat he was wearing.

"Shall move to the bed?" Denmark smirked as he kept kissing Prussia, who was moaning almost like a virgin. Prussia took no time in answering as he flipped the Danish man onto his back. He then started to claw the red button up shirt off the blonde's well-muscled chest. He gave up and started to take off his own garments as the Dane quickly shed off his shirt and pants. Their erections were clearly visible through their boxers as they became tighter and tighter.

The other man then flipped Prussia onto his back yet again as he kept smiling, eyes full of lust for the albino laying underneath him. Denmark took no time in letting the activities continue as he started to nibble on the albino's neck and chest. Leaving small bruises where he sucked and bit into the other's skin, Prussia loved it as he groaned and started to play with the other man's erection. He rubbed it through the thin fabric, as he started to play with his own erection. Both men moaned from the other's actions as Denmark shed the last piece of clothing covering his body. Prussia stared at the other's erection, and I thought that I had five meters...

"Take a picture if you want, it will last longer." The Dane chuckled as he slid the other's boxers off and grabbed his erection. He put his mouth to the tip and started to suck on it. Prussia was moaning loudly as he gripped Denmark's hair and started to pull on the small curl he usually hid under his hat. Knowing that it would cause the same pleasure to his lover as the large scar above his heart would to do him. Denmark then started to stroke Prussia's manhood and licked the back of it.

"Demi~~ *moans* T-that feels so good," Prussia moaned as Denmark then put his entire cock into his mouth and started to suck on it. Foreplay always came first before the main attraction, Denmark thought. He knew how much the other was pleasured by the loud moans being emitted from his mouth. Denmark wished to hear more, he wanted the Prussian to scream his name in lust. Right as he knew the other would cum he stopped, making the albino groan in protest before sticking his fingers Prussia's mouth.

"Suck," Denmark simply said and the other did, covering the fingers in as much saliva as he could. Denmark then pushed one of his fingers into Prussia's hole. Prepping him for the best part of the night, the other somewhat shuddered in pain. He hadn't bottomed in a while and he knew that his body was out of practice. The former Viking then put another finger into his ass and scissor it. Prussia was now moaning in pleasure more than pain as the third and final finger was added. Denmark then took no time in thrusting them in and out slowly at first but once he began he quickened his pace.

Once he knew the other was ready, he removed the three fingers and took no time in shoving his erection into the man. Prussia screamed in lust and wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck and kissed him roughly as the Dane thrusted. Moving faster and farther in until he hit Prussia's g-zone. Making the albino scream his name in absolute lust as he panted, he began to pump the other man. Timing it perfectly with his own thrusting until he was about to cum when-

"Yoyoyo! What is shaking homies? And what the fuck are you doing?!" yelled Mr. Puffin, Iceland's very odd pet puffin that usually wore a red bowtie. But instead of that he also had on a baseball cap which was backwards and a large necklace with a "p" on it.

"Well, that just ruined the fun, thank you very much Mr. Puffin. I was hoping to get the full video." Hungary appeared out of almost nowhere, her nose was bleeding enough to where they both thought she would die of blood loss. She covered her nose with her hand and waved a video camera in front of them. "I at least have some new material."

"Wait a fucking moment Hungary, how did you know to come here?" Asked Denmark, after Mr. Puffin's surprise he wasn't as turned on as before.

"Yaoi senses you very sexy Viking that almost fucked this." She pointed to Prussia who hurriedly after seeing her covered himself with his pants. He was blushing like crazy.

"Can you leave?" Prussia asked and she did just that. Not before snapping a few photos and having Denmark curse at her in every language he could think of. "Should we continue this later?"

Denmark snuggled his lover as they leaned against the bed; though they didn't completely do it, it felt like they did. "Sure, and next time let's finish." He kissed the other man on the forehead and leaned against his shoulder before falling asleep. After running around a decently sized house and making it to fourth base, who wouldn't go straight to sleep?


End file.
